


What it takes to make Jack shut up

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: Jack Slash always wins against parahumans. Always. Even pinned to the wall and gagged.





	What it takes to make Jack shut up

A mozaic had rearranged itself into the pieces that held Jack Slash pinned against the concrete wall of the basement. With no freedom left to him he twisted his head about, staring at the floor. How unbelievably childish. She had him right where she wanted him and he was still doing his best to pretend she didn't exist.

"You can't ignore me Jack." Shatterbird sang, the shards of glass that made her dress clinking and crinkling against one another in time with her words.

The glass about his neck clumped together, forming into a pointed collar. It tightened, drawing blood as it pressed into his skin, and Shatterbird bid the ring of glass to turn, forcing his head to face her, at which point Jack closed his eyes. Far from terrified, he was grinning.

Everything was another power play. It was what attracted her to him in the first place. But there was only so long a girl could be led on.

"I..." he began no doubt readying another witty retort, but Shatterbird bid the collar tighter, tight enough to strangle him. His face went red, his eyes forced themselves open, but still he smiled.

"Noone else her to save you Jack..." she sang. The glass about his wrists span, rasping off a layer of skin, careful to avoid the villain's veins. "Just you and your wits to get you out of this one."

He gasped a little, his eyes widening, and Shatterbird did her best to hide her surprise, maintaining her composure and poise. He was at her mercy. He had no knife to hand, no voice to persuade her against this. Just enough freedom of movement to nod his head.

"This is all your fault Jack," she said, reading the script she'd been rehearsing in her head every day for a year. "We could have done this sooner, on your terms. Now you can give me what I want, or I will leave you pinned to this wall to die. Trapped, alone and unloved. The rest of the world will never even know."

Jack grunted again, and she made certain to keep looking into his eyes this time.

"Unless you beg." Shatterbird said. "Say anything else and I will crush your throat."

The collar loosened, and Jack Slash's head drooped, forcing his neck up against the shards of glass again. He didn't beg. He didn't say anything. He merely closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue.

On the one hand, he had probably done it to spite her. On the other, it was equally likely to be an invitation. 

Shatterbird gave it a moment's thought, pretending to mull it over as the captive villain ran his tongue across his lips. It was definitely an invitation.

The shards at the edge of her dress lifted themselves up and away.


End file.
